


Paint Me Red and Blue, Why Don’t You?

by LakshiG



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Canon, Child Abuse, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakshiG/pseuds/LakshiG
Summary: Set a few years after Justice League (Snydercut which I know remains to be seen but in this house we do not speak of the 2017 one.) Lex's hair has grown, and in this story, Clark got Lex out of Arkham. Also Holding Out for a Hero is a Clex anthem in this essay I will-
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 18





	Paint Me Red and Blue, Why Don’t You?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing proof reader, @curlspen. Ilysm queen. 
> 
> With that said, I do not own these characters all rights go to DC.

Lex Luthor wasted no time downing the glass the bartender had so graciously poured him. Lex never had much time to himself, it has been that way for as long as he can remember. Consequently, any “alone time” was going to be spent drinking his weight in whatever shitty bourbon La Cerise du Le Diable had to offer. Just like good ole Dad, Lex thought, smirking to himself as he recalled all too vivid memories of Alexander Sr. stumbling into the Luthor mansion, slovenly, and even more monstrous than usual. Lex shook his head, as if his childhood was an Etch a Sketch.

“Another,” He barked, trying to drown out the images of his father’s fists and all his other liquor induced sins. The barkeep eyed him questioningly, but nevertheless complied. Before the icy beverage could graze Lex’s lips, the previously dimly lit bar suddenly glowed.  
“Ladies, gentlemen, and non binary folks, we have a special guest in the house- Miss Dinah Lance!” Lex rolled his eyes, and continued drinking. He had seen plenty of beautiful girls like her come to Metropolis to try to make a name for themselves only to be torn apart. As she opened her mouth and began to sing, Lex nearly sent his drink flying. Impossible. Not here, not tonight. This was one of the few places he managed to not only be rid of his familial legacy, but it was also one of the few spots he could be free of him. As if the universe was openly mocking Lex, those unmistakable lyrics started flowing from Miss Lance’s lips.

“Where have all the good men gone and where all are the gods?” Fuck. Lex began packing away drinks like it was a Smallville Thanksgiving meal. Of course, no amount of alcohol could make him lose his hearing. Not that Miss Lance was a bad singer. In fact, Lex couldn’t help but feel drawn to the ebony skinned singer. She reminded him of a canary, if not a bird of prey- beautiful but deadly. The song however, was a different story.

“Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy, somewhere just beyond my reach, there’s someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat; it’s gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet!” Lex growled as he rapidly ordered something strong enough to knock out a horse. Still, in the time it took for the begrudging bartender to make his drink, his mossy green eyes fluttered shut, envisioning that infamous red cape and carved “S.” Lex pressed his hands into fists, mustering every ounce of energy to counteract the images of wavy dark hair and ocean blue eyes flickering in his mind. When Lex’s drink was finally ready, he poured it down his throat as if he had been wandering under the blazing sun, and this was his first cool drink in days. Nevertheless, no amount of alcohol seemed to drown out the taunting melodies and Lex’s own mind.

“Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear there is someone, somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain  
And the storm, and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.” With that, the torturous song was over and Lex found himself exhaling a breath he did not know he had been holding. However, upon seeing that the magnetic Miss Lance was poised to sing yet again, an unreadable expression in her eyes, Lex decided to call it quits. That said, Lex was a man of habit. In one last desperate effort, he grabbed the bartender and pulled him close. Images of a little Lex Luthor being grabbed by father dearest surfaced in his mind. Lex sighed and let go of the disheveled bartender.  
“Sorry,” He half truthfully apologized, his head spinning as he began to feel the effects of his alcohol binge. “Listen, could you just give me something for the road? I’ll be fine. After all, I am Lex Luthor, am I not?” He pressed, pointedly tossing a few hefty dollar bills for emphasis. The man rolled his eyes, but obliged, handing him a plastic bottle from beneath the fridge.  
“This should be enough to suffice you, Mr. Luthor. Now get out of my bar.” Lex was so affronted by the sudden burst in the man's demeanor, that he simply raised his eyebrows questioningly. He grabbed the bottle and headed forwards. Just his luck, several of his business associates walked into the dive. He paused and turned around, his sense of gravity slowly diminishing.  
“Out back.” The snarky barman offered.  
“Thank you. What's your name again?”  
“Dick. Dick Grayson.” Lex tilted his head and somehow in his oncoming stupor managed to connect the dots.  
“Ah.” With that, he scurried to the back door the former Boy Wonder had pointed out, and stepped out into the breezy Metropolis street. As he took a swig from his bottle, he noticed its colors. Red and blue. Of course. As he stumbled his way around the brick walls of the city, he distantly heard a familiar whooshing. Lex blinked his hazy eyes to make sure that what he was seeing was not a drunken figment of his imagination. Sure enough, the Man of Steel himself was in front of him, his arms crossed. Lex smirked. Of course, he thought, before shutting his eyes as he fully felt the copious amounts of alcohol course through his bloodstream.

“Life out of Arkham is up to par for Lex Luthor, I see.” Superman quipped. Forcing his eyes open, he tried to push on, foolishly hoping the moralistic Kryptonian would let him be for once. Still, he couldn’t help himself.  
“Oh, it’s just peachy, Clark-Jo. Turns out daddy dearest and I share an affinity for booze. N- Now if you excuse me, I really must be g- going.” He slurred, annoyed at himself for not being as verbacious as normal, as his brain unraveled yet another memory.

“HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO MAKE THIS COMPANY LOOK PRESENTABLE IF MY OWN SON CAN’T FUCKING SPEAK PROPERLY?? YOU’D BETTER HOPE THESE PEOPLE INVEST OR YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD, BOY. God, just my luck I was cursed with an utter abomination like you.”  
A loud taxi cab suddenly blared its horn, jolting Lex out of his less than pleasant trip down memory lane. After fumbling with the bottle cap, he took a swig, feeling Superman’s watchful eyes upon him. Daringly, he continued to drink the impious liquid. Attack me, Lex thought. Just like he did. Still, he was keenly aware of his rising heartbeat, incentivizing him to drink even more.

“Lex…” He warned. However, Lex was too drunk to care if the larger than life man ended up pummeling him to a pulp. Hell, a part of him was even ready to welcome the pain. God (as if He exists) knows his father had made him accustomed to it.  
“Lex!” He mocked, gesturing with his arms, bottle in hand. “Or what? Is the pious Clark Kent, returned from the dead, going to attack me and show the world who he truly is?” That last one landed a clear hit, as Clark closed his eyes as if he was in pain, inducing a twinge of regret in Lex. He hated how seeing Superman ache made him weak, when it should do the opposite. Lex bit his lip, but found himself poised to take another sip, maintaining his defiant front. Before the bottle pressed his lips, there was a sudden whoosh and he felt a soft, but firm grip on his hand. He flinched intuitively as the Man of Steel’s steady gaze fixated upon him, his hand clasping Lex’s bottle. Lex squirmed, avoiding looking directly into the caped Kryptonian’s deep blue eyes. Thankfully, Clark let go, and Lex quietly exhaled. However, his relief was short-lived as he took a step forward only to stumble directly into Superman’s arms. He immediately pulled back, as if he had been touched by molten lava. However, the incident gave Lex just enough of a second wind.

“What? Is the “all good and all powerful” Superman going to rescue the morally devoid Lex Luthor from blacking out in a back alley? Do it, then. Paint me red and blue, why don’t you?” He cried out, so lost in his rage, his pain, and his stupor that he poured the remainder of his drink on himself, the icy liquid soaking his suit. Wet and tired, Lex made one final effort to be on his way. His attempt proved futile, as Clark stood his ground, blocking any chance of escape.

“Damnit, Lex, just let me help get you home.”  
“No, and I swear, Clark Joseph Kent, if you try to fly me home, I will vomit all over your new costume.” Lex retorted, despite knowing damn well his rising heartbeat was betraying him. Clark huffed, but his resolve was unshakable.

“Come on, Lex, I can hear your heartbeat, you know. Damnit, why can’t you see I’m not him- I’m not Alex. I never will be. I may not be all good and all powerful as you taught me, but- fuck, Lex, I don’t want to hurt you. I would never. Who do you think got you out of Arkham? Everything I have done was to protect you, Lex. I fought Doomsday and Bruce for you and I would do it again. I- I couldn’t be there for you then, but I’m here for you now. All I want is for you to not turn into him. Don’t turn into him. Please.” Lex could only stare incredulously in response to the words that had just tumbled out of Superman’s mouth. Before he could fully compute them, his body gave way, and the last thing he remembered was the feel of Clark Kent’s arms catching him before he could fall face first on the pavement.

Clark Kent didn’t mind the bewildered stares he received as he made his way through Metropolis’ streets with one unconscious Lex Luthor in his arms. He was Superman, for crying out loud. That meant he was responsible for saving anyone who needed saving. As he looked down at Lex, a wayward strand of ginger hair grazing his forehead, Clark couldn’t help but feel that Lex needed saving most of all. He looked so innocent asleep in Clark’s arms, his face devoid of all emotion- save peace. Clark sighed. He wished he had been there to stop the disgrace that was Lex’s father- God knows he tried.  
Clark shook his head, and after debating if he should just say fuck it and fly Lex home, hailed a taxi. Clark quickly gave the stunned driver his address and gently plopped Lex in the backseat, quickly catching him before his limp body went sideways.  
Once Lex was upright and secured, Clark got in, his cape just barely avoiding getting caught in the door. Once Clark was sitting down, and the taxi was on its way, he glanced at the blacked out billionaire, and a wistful smile formed on his lips. He fought the rising urge to run his hands through that wavy strawberry blonde hair. He had meant what he said. Everything he had done was because of Lex. Clark remembered their youth all too well, even if Lex thought he didn’t. He remembered the pair of them being inseparable, despite their clear differences.  
He remembered Lex showing up to school with bruises and marks no kid should have, and how he had just blown Clark’s questions off with a simple “It’s nothing Clark-Joe. Luthors are made of iron, are we not?” Yet, later that night when Clark was walking home after football practice, he heard the screams- and the cries. Not only that, but he saw. And what he saw set every single cell in his body ablaze with unbridled rage. Clark sighed. How could he tell Lex that he had witnessed his father’s cruelty, all those years ago? That the next day, he went guns, or rather eyes blazing into the Luthor mansion only to be rendered useless by Kryptonite and Smallville’s most powerful billionaire threatening to expose his secret? How could he make Lex understand that that night was when Clark knew who he had to become- who he would become? Clark couldn’t save Lex, and the guilt of that was part of what made him so damn desperate to rescue everyone else. Clark had never hid his powers from Lex, but Clark never directly used them to stop his father. It made sense why Lex began to grow bitter, and why he created Doomsday. Still, Clark wished he could see that despite everything, he was not here to harm him.  
At that moment, the cab jolted to a stop, and once again, Clark had to catch the limp noodle that was Lex Luthor. Scooping him up in his arms, Clark carried him inside the apartment, and gently set him on the bed. Clark dug around for a change of clothes, only coming up with a pair of white and blue flannels. Figures, he thought. Clark sighed and got to work. For the most part, he tried to not look at Lex while Clark switched out his clothes. Knowing his past, it just felt wrong. That said, his eyes could not help but catch glimpses of small scars and bruises here and there. Clarke’s heart ached for his former friend, while also brimming with rage at the world that had put him through so much. Not the world, he reminded himself. Just his shitty excuse of a father and his company.  
Despite this in mind, Clark found himself desperately wishing he could go back in time and give Alex the taste of his own earned medicine. Once Lex was dressed and tucked in, with Clark’s cape providing for a makeshift blanket, he turned to leave. However, Clark immediately found himself circling back to the bed, pulling up a chair, and beginning to watch over the sleeping scientist. As he listened to Lex’s steady heartbeats, Clark caved. He was done hiding. Besides, Lex was in that state of sleep only alcohol can unlock, so it wasn’t as if Lex would hear, or even remember. Nervously moving his hands, he began.

“Lex, I don’t know if you can hear me, or if you’ll even remember if by some miracle you do hear what I’m saying- what I’m about to say, but you should know- you were right. I knew. I knew about Alex. I saw him Lex- that day when you came to school, I sensed it. I let you believe you’d convinced me but you didn’t. After practice, I took the long way home- the way that would take me by the mansion. I heard the yelling, and I used my vision and I saw- I saw exactly what that man did to you. What he had been doing to you. Of course, I was angry. Jesus, Lex, I practically flew home and told my mom and dad. Mom believed me of course, and was ready to help take your father down. As for Dad.. well.. You know how he felt about all Luthors. Still, both told me to let the law handle it. As if I could. I never can. Especially not when it's you. The night I wasn’t at the after party for the game- I was at the mansion. I was ready to fry that son of a bitch for what he did to you, if I wasn’t sure he’d spend the rest of his miserable life inside of a jail. Or so I thought. He knew, Lex. I know you never told him, you were always so protective of me despite me being the one with powers, but he knew. He had Kryptonite, and damn did he use it. I felt so powerless, Lex- Joe. On the floor, gasping for air, the only words I was catching being “alien, secret, locked up and torture.” He was going to expose me, and what good would I have been to anyone, least of all you locked up in a CIA blackspot, getting tested on like some kind of animal? That’s what I thought anyways. But I failed you that day Lex, and I knew it. I watched as you slowly grew angrier and bitter towards me as your father’s treatment worsened- no doubt in retaliation to my efforts against him. I never blamed you- how could I? So I made up my mind, I knew what I had to become. I had to save others because I couldn’t save you. The one person who was closest to me, who understood me in ways not even my own parents could. I had to find an outlet. So, I became the Blur, and later, Superman. I never stopped looking after you, in whatever ways I could- I just did it from afar. I felt so guilty for my lack of action, how could I face you? Then, the rooftop, and then Doomsday. I saw him coming for you, and even though he was your doing, in that moment, I saw your father, and I wasn’t going to let anyone hurt you that way again now that I had all the power and invulnerability I didn’t before. When I returned from the dead- that’s a sentence, huh? - and I found out Bruce had put you in Arkham, I immediately had you released. I guess- I guess maybe there’s a part of me that thinks- or rather hopes you can be saved. I meant what I said earlier. There’s good in you, Lex, I know it. I know the last thing you want to do is end up like him. So, if you can hear me, know this- whether you believe in me or not, whether you hate me or not, I am here for you, if it’s not too late. I miss you, and I should have told you- I should have been there, but I can’t change that no matter how badly I want to. What I can change is now. So, if you can let me in, as you did once before, it will be an honor. You don’t have to hide in the darkness and squander in corrupt business deals anymore. Be the Lex Luthor I know you can be. The one that was once my greatest friend and confidant. Hell, Lex, shine that light that is in you- the one that Alex couldn’t snuff out, no matter how hard he tried. This world has given you so little. But I’m here now, and dammit if I don’t want you to have everything. Most of all, love. I love you Lex. I always have. I never stopped, not even when you took Martha. I understand. Just.. forgive me. Come back to me. Trust me. Superman is nothing without Lex Luthor, but neither is Clark Kent.” With that, Clark wiped the tears that had been steadily streaming down his face, and finally feeling his exhaustion, shut his eyes and slipped into Dreamland.

Lex shifted, vaguely aware of a dull thudding in his head. He moved to pull his blankets up, only to realize that it was no blanket. He slowly cracked open his eyes, nearly falling backwards onto the pillow as he processed the fact that he was currently wrapped up in Superman’s cape and that the Man of Steel himself was sound asleep at the foot of the bed. Lex slowly tried to piece together the events of last night that had gotten himself into this situation. Images of a raven haired singer, alcohol and- oh shit. Lex groaned, and Clark jolted awake.

“Lex,” He fumbled, as if being caught sleeping was a grave crime. Lex was quiet as he tried to gain a hold of the emotions churning inside him. Clark wasn’t having it and pointedly let loose a small cough. Lex tried to compose himself as best as he could, and for once, looked Superman directly in the eyes.  
“Do you remember anything? Like at all?” Lex furrowed his eyebrows- that was not the reaction he was expecting from the built Kryptonian. Ever the scientist, he searched inside his brain to come up with a fitting answer. He looked at the unsure and timid expression on Clark’s face and the truth flooded into his brain. Still, he wanted to nudge it out of the former farmboy to be sure.

“No.” he replied, moving his body so that he was sitting cross legged, reminding Clark of that night on the rooftop. Clark nodded, feeling both relieved and disappointed.  
“Right,” he said in that stoic tone of his. “There’s breakfast on the table along with a change of clothes. As for your suit, well... I think it breathed its last breath.” Lex stared incredulously. For someone with the powers Clark has, it never ceased to amaze Lex of how gentle he could be, even with Clark’s confessions echoing in his head. Clark, clearly getting uncomfortable, cleared his throat. “Well. I did what I said I would do. I got you home. You’re more than welcome to stay, but if you want to leave, go ahead. I’m sure LexCorp is having a meeting on how to destroy metahumans or something today.” Before he could turn to leave, Lex found himself grabbing Clark’s hand, pulling him back. Clark eyed Lex suspiciously, causing Lex to instinctively drop his hold on him. He braced himself for the oncoming barrage. Instead all that came out of an eerily still Clark Kent was “Lex? Is there something you would like to tell me?” Lex was tempted to lie, but he knew it was no use. The man can read heartbeats after all.

“Did- Did you mean it? What you said last night, and that you tried to save me from him, all those years ago?” There was a pause as Clark bit his lip and Lex noted the threads of red and blue with just a hint of black covering his body- he was still wearing his costume. However, his hair was damp, suggesting that he had showered. Could it be true? Was Clark Kent- the Superman as different to his father as it gets, as he himself claimed?  
“Yes.” He replied, his voice saturated with regret. “I did. I tried to save you, and I ended up failing-no, betraying you. I never wanted to be in that position again. It’s why I do what I do.” He continued, pointing to the “S” on his chest. Lex bit his lip, more torn than ever before.  
“But.. you tried.” He breathed. The words were so surreal to his ears that Lex almost felt tempted to pinch himself to ensure he wasn’t still asleep. Clark swallowed, his normally rigid self now seeming childlike and unsure as he gingerly sat on the bed.  
“Not hard enough. No man in the sky saved you, and I should have stepped up. But I’m trying now. You make it slightly more difficult when you kidnap my mother and threaten my ex.” There it was. That classic humor that made him seem so human, and fuck if Lex wasn’t beginning to start to revert to believing it, and maybe believing in him.  
“Well, I apologize for that,” He retorted, glad to have this brief moment of deflection. “But they are both alive and well, are they not? Besides, I wouldn’t have actually hurt them. I just wanted to hurt you.”  
“The way I did.” Clark stated.  
“That and everything else I said that night. When I saw you on the news, with your glowing eyes and bulletproof skin, after all these years of trying to bury you and Smallville, I was reminded of my father. In my experience, those that are most revered are often those that sin the most. I had to stop you. Because not only did you not stop him, but I didn’t either. Not until it was too late. I wasn’t going to make the same mistake. I was used to being the black sheep, you see, so it was not as hard as I thought. Still...” He trailed off, not wanting to admit the truth just yet.  
“I know. I understand.” Clark said. This time, he grazed Lex’s hand with his own. Lex tensed, the trauma of his childhood flickering in his memory.  
“It’s ok. I won’t hurt you. I would never. As for your father, that is a hurt I never meant to cause but I take full responsibility for it and I wish I could make you see how much I wish I could have been there for you, how I should have stayed, even as you strayed. But I came back from the dead, and somehow fate has thrown us back together. I know you don’t believe in fate, but this has to mean something. We have to mean something. I don’t expect us to be friends, in the way that we once were, but I will never give up on you. Never again. You’re going to have to get used to Superman because I am going to be your personal Kryptonian guard dog. At least try to, if you can manage. Please.” Bringing Lex’s hand up to his heart, he continued. “And if you can’t trust Superman or me, trust science.” Lex exhaled as he felt it. A normal beating heart. Superman’s heart. Steady, true, and honest. Lex felt a tear trickle down his face, and he looked up to see that Clark’s sea blue eyes were also filled with tears. There was so much pain, Lex realized. He had gotten a glimpse of it on the roof, but this was something else entirely. Lex shook his head, smiling wistfully.  
“Clark.” He murmured, all the years of contempt, egotistical power plays, and pain finally leaving his body. He wanted to hate him. It would be so much easier if Clark was like his dearly departed father. However, Clark was right. They could not be more different. While it would take time for Lex to fully let him in again, he was ready. Perhaps there was no such thing as heroes and destiny, but if there were, Clark- Superman would be Lex’s. This realization gave Lex the strength to do what he should have done ages ago. He gently pried Clark’s hands off his, but not in order to recoil. Instead, he reached out and touched Clark’s face. The impact sent a jolt of electricity through his soul. Clark was truly beautiful, especially now, as the all mighty Superman stilled under Lex’s touch. Lex just smiled bittersweetly as he welcomed his own powerlessness gazing into those sea blue eyes.  
“Well, Clark-Joe, it seems we have reached a crossroads here.”  
“That we have.”  
“And do you know which road you plan on taking, oh redeemed one?” Clark cracked a smile in response.  
“Yes, I do mon petit lapin. Do you?” Lex tilted his head. My little rabbit. How… well he didn’t know to be honest, but of course Clark spoke French. He had much to learn about his old friend, and he didn’t intend to waste any more time. He grinned almost devilishly, and yanked Superman down to his level, and kissed him. The minute Lex’s lips met Clark’s, it was as if two stars that had been circling each other's orbit had at long last collided.  
Clark tasted like fresh vanilla, with just a hint of cherry. Lex deepened the kiss, pulling the Man of Steel on top of him. Clark obliged, but was careful not to hurt the small ginger. Lex’s breath had twinges of last night’s liquor binge, but Clark couldn’t care less. In fact, he kind of liked it. A lot. Lex knotted his hands in Clark’s hair, those curls proving as soft as they looked. Clark’s arm instinctively pressed his hands between Lex’s shoulder blades, ultimately letting go to grip the sheets that lay beneath him. The two were unrestrained now, there was no more holding back, but rather unleashing feelings long buried. Still, Clark knew of Lex’s past, and he wanted to be absolutely certain that this was what Lex wanted- that he would be okay. Clark forced himself to tear away from Lex’s embrace and pull back. Lex tilted his head, his eyes flickering with concern.

“Are you sure, Lex? I know your past... What you had to do. I don’t want it to be like that with us. I’m strong. I could never forgive myself if...” To his surprise, Lex merely chuckled.  
“Clark. It’s okay. I know. That was different. I didn’t choose... Clark, I’m choosing you. I’m letting you in. I want this. Now get back to kissing me, I’ve been waiting for years here.” Clark rolled his eyes, but followed Lex’s greenlight. He kissed him then, like he had never kissed anybody, not even Lois. It was as if there was no one for him but Lex. The two were supposed to be enemies, but Lex just... completed him. A Kent and a Luthor. Who would have thought. He grinned as he readily undid Lex’s shirt, silently making a mental note that he looked irresistibly good in Clark’s old flannels. Following suit, Lex’s hands wandered up  
to Clark’s suit, his hand just lingering on the “S.”  
“It stands for hope.” Clark had said. He didn’t believe it then, but he was pretty damn close to believing it now, as he reached around and undid the zipper. Lex visibly exhaled as the suit fell down, exposing Clark’s carved abs. Once again, Lex was reminded of how otherworldly Clark Kent was. However, instead of running from it, he embraced it. As he felt Clark undo his own belt, he wrapped his arms around the small of his back, relishing in the feel of Superman’s toned muscles. There was a brief still as Clark moved to grab a bottle of lube and a condom from his bedside drawer. A little nervous, but still determined, he undid Lex’s trousers and took him into his mouth.

“FUCK.” Lex moaned, embedding his hands in Clarks hair even further. He’d had his dick sucked more times than he could count, but this was something utterly divine. He arched his hips, encouraging Clark to take him in further. Clark readily complied, unable to resist a slight smirk as his tongue traced Lex’s cock, reducing him to a mewling mess, his hands wrapped tight in Clark’s dark curls. Still, Clark was careful not to use any amount of force that would potentially hurt him. He wanted Lex to feel love, to feel that human bliss he had been so robbed of, and dammit if Clark wasn’t going to try his hardest to deliver. Brazenly, he took every inch of the strawberry blonde in his mouth. It was only a matter of seconds before Lex was bursting at the seams, and he did. Clark pulled back, and Lex deftly discarded the condom. His moans were animalistic as he stroked himself, edging closer to the point of no return.

“Fuck, Claar..” Lex rapidly became oblivious to the sounds and words tumbling from his mouth as he covered a readied Clark with his seed. After his breathing slowed down just enough, he took in the sight that lay before him. Clark looked absolutely ethereal, Lex’s white cum covering Clark’s eyelashes, his hair, his mouth, and onto his bare chest as it steadily dripped down. Lex realized several things in that moment, but only one truly mattered as he found himself kissing the midnight haired man with the intensity of a thousand suns. Using their embrace to his benefit, he pulled Clark so that he was lying on top of him, his thighs nestled between his.

“All of you.” Lex begged, his voice somewhere between a growl and a whisper. “I want all of you. I want- I want to give all of me to you.” Clark nodded, and was for once grateful his mom had made him keep extra condoms. After slipping the condom on, Clark gently slid a finger inside Lex’s hole, wanting to make sure he was ready. Lex gripped the pillow as Clark added another, and it was all Lex could do to not scream so loud that a certain Bat vigilante in the neighboring city would hear. Sensing Lex was one step away from losing it, Clark aligned himself at his entrance and moved his hips. The second Clark’s cock slid inside Lex, it was like a livewire had been lit. Utterly electric and intoxicating. Lex’s head lolled backwards as Clark moved inside him, ever graceful, and of course, oh so gentle. However, Lex was not here for gentleness.

“Harder. It’s ok. You- fuc- you won’t break me.” Clark paused, gazing in slight surprise at the billionaire. Something began to take hold of Clark then, something he had fought for almost a decade, and something he was finally going to give in to, and Christ, did it feel freeing. He met his old friends’ demand with a kiss, lowering himself so that he was completely on top of Lex once more. He pressed his lips against Lex’s shoulder as he thrust, increasing his speed with each stroke until every inch of him was buried deep inside him. Lex, unable to restrain himself any longer, yelped in ecstasy, wrapping his thighs around Clark’s waist as he dipped in and out of him. Attempting to somewhat muffle his screams, Lex nipped at Clark’s neck, his hands digging into the small of Clark’s back.

As Clark grew closer and closer to climaxing, Lex’s hand wandered down to his own cock, and began stroking his aching member. Clark’s hand caught his, however, his intentions clear. The sight of Clark Kent fucking him while giving him a handjob was too much for Lex, and he quickly was undone, his cum coating Clark’s abs. He felt Clark grin against his shoulders. There were no restraints between them now. Just two souls finally basking in the other's touch. Clark, who had been definitively more quiet than Lex, groaned, his hand seeking Lex’s.

“Fuck, Lex. You feel so..”  
“That’s it, Clark. Let go. Show me what we both know you’re made of.” Clark growled, his body edging closer to the brink.  
The two were soon lost in a tangle of moans and entwined limbs, their locked hands brushing against the bottom of the pillow.  
“FUCK LEX AHHH.” He pressed his lips against Lex’s neck as he finally came, like he never had before. As if this was something galactic, if not utterly divine. After Clark rode out his orgasm, he collapsed on top of his ginger-haired lover, spent but finally unrestrained. He glanced up to see that a soft smile was tugging at Lex’s lips. 

“Was I- did I?” Clark blurted, inexplicably feeling suddenly insecure. Lex chuckled, and gently twirled his fingers in Clark’s disheveled curls.  
“Yes, I guess you could say you are definitely a super man in all departments.” Clark opened his mouth, pretending to be insulted, despite the absolute grin forming at his mouth. The two met each other in a kiss, only this one was soft, giggles and warmth, like a summer day. Lex had always viewed himself as Icarus, and Clark, Apollo, but if this was what flying too close to the sun meant, Lex would gladly do it a thousand times over. However, as the smell of what the pair had just done began to set in, Lex had no choice but to pull back.  
“We should probably get cleaned up. After all, cleanliness is next to godliness?”  
“Pretty sure that would be you, Lex, but yes, we should probably get cleaned up.”  
“Probably.” Lex chuckled. After the two tidied up, Clark crept into bed, his arms wrapped firmly around Lex’s small, human body. Where Lex would have once recoiled, he nestled into Clark’s embrace, sighing in complete bliss. Clark soon drifted asleep, but Lex stayed awake for a little while longer, thoughts racing through his mind. For once, they were all good. Full of light and love and warmth. Lex reached out and gently caressed Clark’s face, the superhuman lost in a deep sleep.

“I love you too. I trust you. I am choosing to trust you.” He murmured. He had heard those words so much throughout his life, but never in the way they should be said. No conditions, no apologies for abuse, just three words that were full of promise, of faith, and of hope, all things Lex had thought were non existent. Until Clark. Until the Blur. Until Superman. Lex smirked, remembering the song that had set off the chain of events that led them here. Where are all the gods? Right here, holding Lex close, protecting him, even in his sleep, and Lex would not have it any other way. He imagined what the tabloids would inevitably say about the two of them. A Kent and a Luthor. Who would have ever thought? The sins of the fathers made new by the love of the sons. Just like Romeo and Juliet, only with a much happier ending. Or so Lex hoped, as he snuggled close to his Kryptonian, and closed his eyes, and for the first time found himself in the first nightmare free sleep he had had in years. Perhaps holding out for a hero was worth it, after all.


End file.
